


Rose Gold

by zonderliing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper Lorenz, Sugar Daddy Claude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: You just need to pay rent sometimes
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Pilot

Lorenz wasn't particularly close to his father, however he was involved in almost every aspect of his life. every choice and path Lorenz was set on was fully calculated by his fathers accord, and Lorenz never had any say in the matter.

It was all he knew, having learned early on that fighting for his own opinions wasn't the way to go. The duke gloucester was an intimidating man that made even his family’s blood run cold with a particularly pointed look. 

Growing up wasn't particularly hard, to be waited on with a silver spoon, never needing to trouble himself with problems of the real world when his whole life was being planned out for him.

prim and proper from a young age. social events he was forced to attend at his father's side forced him to mature early, robbed of his youth and instead forced to socialize with those much older. his father would preen every time someone would comment on how well behaved Lorenz was, making him think his father did truly care for his well being, only wanting the best for him and the family. 

What a good little boy.  
How mature.  
How handsome. 

Of course Lorenz was too young to understand the selfish connotations behind his father's meticulous grooming. Blind to the idea that his father was simply creating another version of himself to inherit the family name. 

Lorenz was a smart boy though and the older he got the more doubt he placed on his father's teachings. 

The consequences of doubt were much more severe now that he was older, and as such Lorenz learned to keep to himself.

He felt lost in his own search for who he was, his own person, not just who his father wanted him to be. Seeing his father's reflection at every glance in the mirror, struggling to see himself and unlearn things he had been told from a young age. 

Duke Gloucester had eyes in far too many places and the invasion of privacy on a teens life only tends to create an adolescent who becomes better at hiding.  
Lorenz learned how to use private tabs on his phone, on the internet, how to delete his browser history, and text messages to keep his father locked out of his personal life. 

It was suffocating, and the more his father pushed, the more he had to fight to keep himself afloat. 

It hurt to hide pieces of himself, struggling to come to terms with his personal developments after being so conditioned with hate by his father. 

He hated being trapped in the cage his father put him in. 

He hated the self doubt and the anger that came with it, realizing things could have been so different if his father hadn't twisted his mind with prejudice. 

He hated the nights he couldn't sleep living in fear of what his father would do if he found out. 

He hated living in fear of his father because life under his careful watch wasnt really living

“I’m gay.” 

The world fell away to darkness as the words slipped from his lips. Outing himself before his father had a chance to turn it against him and use it to pin him in place with guilt. 

The last day he had seen his father, The look of utter disgust he’d made as if Lorenz had spit on him, burned into his retinas, an image he wouldnt soon forget. His stomach twisted with regret as bile rose up in his throat but he refused to back down and let his father win for the last time. 

His belongings had been tossed out onto the front lawn of the estate. His property destroyed before his eyes, and he was left with the few things he managed to salvage from the hurricane of duke gloucester. 

\- - - - - 

Finding an apartment for himself was easy, even if it was tiny, probably had cockroaches and was in a less than ideal part of town, but it was cheap and paying for rent and food and everything else found to be much more difficult than spoiled little Lorenz had ever imagined it to be. Who knew bills cost so much?

A rich upbringing called for a very harsh reality check when one was tossed onto the street with nothing but the clothes on your back. 

Thankfully fast food joints don't require any specific training. 

\- - - - 

Days dragged on to months and Lorenz had gone from famous son of Duke Gloucester to a burger flipping employee no one even looked twice at. The reality of it should have been jarring but Lorenz actually felt free. in charge of his own choices, social life and now even able to pursue his own schooling in a media he actually cares about. His father had always wanted him to pursue politics, boring. 

Tuition would be the real test but it was a work in progress and something Lorenz prides himself on saving and working towards.

All things considered, Lorenz didn't think working was that bad, he could have done without the grease stains on his shirt, the shitty customers, and the constant beeping the kitchen made, but it was a start. 

“That’ll be 8.96$ please drive up to the first window.” Lorenz said over the drive through mic, standing at cash and sliding open the glass to wait for the car to drive up. 

A sleek black car rolled up, windows tinted before they rolled down to reveal a gorgeous woman with dark bluish hair. She extended a platinum credit card as she fixed Lorenz with a look he couldn't quite place.

“You’re very handsome.” She pointed out as Lorenz handed back the credit card with receipt. His eyes widened and he laughed nervously, a little loss for words at being complimented through the drive-Thru while he was in the tacky uniform.

“How tall are you? Like six foot?” The woman continued when Lorenz didn't reply. 

“Um. six-two.” He blushed softly, grabbing for the bag of food that was now prepared, handing it off to the woman. 

She whistled in surprise, snatching the food and reaching to press a card into Lorenz now empty hand. 

“If you’re ever looking to get out of this dump. We could use a pretty face like yours. Don’t waste your talent.” She winked at Lorenz before rolling her window up and speeding off. 

Lorenz stared out the empty drive through, jaw slack and left wondering if he had just imagined that. The card in his hand was still very much real and He turned it over to read the shiny gold writing on the sleek black card. 

Golden Rose

Lorenz stared at the card, turning the thought over and over in his head. 

He knew the place, had never been himself but he wasnt stupid enough not to recognize the name of one of the most prestigious strip clubs in the area. 

He pulled his headset off, calling over his shoulder that he was going on break to make a call


	2. Stride

Working at the club was a step up from working at the grill but it definitely wasn't any easier. It was rough, not knowing anyone and being new. Lorenz was timid, not knowing his place in the club and made him an easy target for other dancers to push him around. Long gone had he thought the days of being bullied but turns out the world of erotic dancing was just as catty as one would imagine, and filled with enough drama to make a highschool jealous.

Every other dancer was seen as competition when money was involved, fighting for tips and private dances, and keeping the monopoly on regulars. Lorenz realized very quickly he needed to stand his ground, needed to make the right connections and talk to the right people if he was going to get anywhere in the industry. 

Pay the bouncer to keep you safe, pay the DJ to play the right songs, pay the manager to give you a good spot in the club and pay the bartender to watch your drinks. 

Lorenz had always seen strippers in the media who made thousands of dollars in a night, those who could roll around in it at the end of the night. However they never talk about how much of that money you hand over at the end of the night to cover your ass, not to mention buying your way in to be able to keep dancing every night.

It was nice watching the dollar bills start raining down when you do a particularly good job, but it wasn't so nice to still only end up with enough money to catch a cab home at the end of the night. 

It was brutal, every week wondering if he was going to make it by, if he could afford rent or food, but there was no way he would be returning back to the grill when he knew there was potential where he was now, he just needed to learn how to make use of talents still undiscovered. A baby giraffe still growing and learning how to use his assets to their full potential. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was anything but a quitter. 

He was able to get advice from the few dancers who were willing to help, and after lots of practice he started to make a bit of a name for himself. 

The woman who had given him the card, Byleth as he had learned during his interview, was right when she had said they could use someone like hom. There was no one else in the club who could offer what Lorenz did, and his long pale legs were a hit with the old men who just wanted something pretty in their lap for a night. 

Lorenz held no shame in taking their money, he almost felt like he was stealing from his father. in the back of his mind he always wondered if some of his fathers employees were the kind to visit these sorts of establishments, and some nights he feared for that exact situation but he reminded himself this was his life now, and this was where he was choosing to be, Gloucester name be damned.

The private dances were the biggest payoff, a full hour to be showered in whatever suckers money that decided to give him the time.

There were no cameras in the private rooms but Lorenz at least still had some pride, and refused to get on his knees for that extra cash some of the clients tried to coax him into.  
The club had many strict rules and sexual acts were prohibitted, but without the watchful eye of management there was always money being shuffled around under the table. 

It wasn’t as if any of the money being shuffled around wasn't dirty money anyhow. A couple extra dollars could be enough to entice anyone who was desperate enough, and a few extra dollars for others to turn a blind eye to the situation. 

Lorenz wasn't a whore though, he was a dancer. 

At least that's what he liked to tell himself as he tucked pockets of change away in his boots and between creases of skanky outfits so he wouldn't have to cough them up at the end of the night. 

————— 

Friday night rolls around and Lorenz shows up for work. He slips into work clothes which happen to be a tight black maxi dress with a zipper up the front that hides a beautiful set of red lace lingerie. He lets the lace poke out just a hint, the rest revealed only to those willing to pay the right price. Every step he takes he feels the lace soft against his skin and it fuels him. He walks with confidence, strutting with practice ease in heels that make him tower above the rest. 

Never before would Lorenz have thought wearing slutty lingerie would do it for him, but neither did he ever think he would be erotically dancing in front of rich men whose eyes followed every movement he made, tracing every sharp angle and smooth limb with the utmost desire to unravel and Lorenz might just let them, for the right price. 

Deep purple eyes scan the floor, looking for his next victim to rob of their entire paycheck.

Rent was coming up and he was running a little short, hoping maybe he would be lucky enough to afford decent groceries as well.

He struts through the club, black platform stilettos making his legs look just that much longer, towering over most the other dancers and the clients. He needs to practically bend in half to make eye contact with a group sitting at a table. 

“Anyone care for a dance?” He purrs, fluttering eyelashes, adored with thick mascara and heavy gold eyeshadow. His coworker loved to suggest looks for him. He had been a little lost as to what to wear but a bit of guidance set him in the right direction. He felt like a doll being dressed with every suggestion the girls had. He took risks, let himself have fun with it and he soon found comfort in shopping for his own garments that fit his body and accentuated his shape. 

He continued to circle around the rest of the club, brushing perfectly manicured fingers along the arms and chests of men sitting, hoping to coax them to the back for a private scene. 

He slides into a man's lap, pressing plump lips to his ear and sliding his hand over the buttons on his shirt. He showers him in compliments he doesn't really mean but his voice is sweet and sultry and he’ll say anything to get his hands into someone's pocket faster. He's gotten good at that, dancing was only half the job, there was a certain level of acting that also went into it and Lorenz fid have a taste for theater growing up. 

—— 

“Oh there you are, you’re being requested at one of the VIP booths.” 

Lorenz’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at the news from one of the other dancers. He finishes stashing away the money he’d just made and makes way for the VIP booths on the top floors. He passes a mirror and adjusts himself to be a bit more presentable for the special request, debating dipping backstage to douse himself in a fresh spray of rose scented perfume.

The VIP section on the top floor overlooks the rest of the dance floor. there's a few crescent-shaped booths, each with a pole in the middle and are usually reserved for bachelor parties or CEO’s with too much money on their hands. 

These types of requests are the kind Lorenz hates most, needing to sit and talk and carry on a conversation with some of the most insufferable people. Thankfully Lorenz has experience, his whole upbringing spent talking to high class assholes and pretending to give a shit about what they said. 

Putting on a smile and laughing a bit too much was child's play compared to how he used to have to act. 

He spent the entire walk up the stairs mentally preparing himself for the type of crowd he was going to entertain, wondering what had caused them to choose him out of all the other dancers. He worried often that sometimes he would only be called as a joke. There was a zero tolerance policy for harassment but that didn't mean clients couldnt redicule their friends by paying Lorenz to dance on them. He knew he could decline if he wanted to, but there was also kind of something there when a gay man dances up against someone who thinks theyre straight and can see in their eyes theyre actually turned on. 

As Lorenz reached the top landing he was a little confused to see the only booth not being serviced had a single man sitting. He looked up as Lorenz stood there and smiled, leaning forward to put his drink down and drape his arm over the back of the plush red couch, clearly inviting Lorenz to sit. 

The man looked confident, but he was young, far younger than Lorenz had expected at least. He looked like a kid who had stolen his father's credit card and snuck away to spend it on hot women and alcohol, certainly not the type of person he would expect to book a VIP booth, at least not by themselves. 

His hair was slicked back with maybe too much gel and his cologne almost too strong that Lorenz picked up on it as he approached. His pressed white button up was hardly buttoned up at all, exposing broad chest and soft curls of coarse hair. The shirt was rolled at the sleeves and tucked into crisp, tailored black pants. He was well dressed, Lorenz liked that, but the excessive gold rings along his knuckles were obnoxious and screamed of try-hard, a flex of wealth if Lorenz ever did see one, who in their right mind needed that many rings? 

Above all else, Lorenz found himself lost in the deep sea of bright hues, watching as Claudes gaze dropped to appreciate every inch of exposed leg that strut towards him. Lorenz smiled politely despite it all, dropping himself down into the plush couch, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear and folding his long legs over each other after adjusting his dress that had ridden up a few inches.

“I heard you were looking for me,” Lorenz purred, act already in place. If this man has money, Lorenz would take it all without a hint of regret. He man was incredibly handsome to say the least and it would be entirely too easy, already drooling with the idea of all the groceries he was going to buy.

“You have my full attention now Sir-“ Lorenz traced his fingers along the open buttons of the shirt, admiring the soft and no doubtably expensive fabric. He was sure if he could see the tag there would be some fancy brand name he’d never heard of before. 

“Riegan. Claude. You can call me Claude.” 

Lorenz smiled honestly and moved a bit closer, his legs brushing up against Claude’s, he almost had half a mind to drape his legs over the mans knees considering how wide spread his own posture was.

“And what brings you in today Claude? What are you drinking?” 

It was the same routine conversation starters, offer the client more to drink, get them talking and engage with them. Keep them happy and keep them drunk enough to loosen their wallets but sober enough to not be a mess.

There was an embarrassing amount of men that got too drunk and started crying about their life and Lorenz definitely wasn’t about to deal with that tonight. 

Claude ordered a drink for Lorenz and they fell into easy conversation. It was amazing how Claude held himself, incredibly charismatic and easy going. He had a lot to say, the conversation flowed easy and Lorenz found himself genuinely interested in what he was saying. For a moment Lorenz had almost forgotten he was working, had it not been for the beat of a new song to kick him back into work mode. 

He wouldn’t make a single dollar if he was just sitting around talking, and he had rent to pay. 

Lorenz downed the rest of his drink, deciding to take matters into his own hands, or rather his legs. Spurred on by the dull music in the background, muted on the top floor for a more intimate setting, he swung his knee over Claude’s waist, straddling him and sitting in his lap. 

“There. Isn’t this a little better?” Lorenz purred, the alcohol burning down his throat and settling warm in his stomach. He didn’t usually drink on shift but once or twice wouldn’t be the end of the world, especially as it would have been rather impolite to decline a drink from a client.

“You’re so hot.” Lorenz trailed his hands over Claude's shoulders, broad and firm and Lorenz imagined what it might be like to have Claude towering over him, pushing him down into the couch, his fingers digging into those muscled shoulders and-

A blush formed on Lorenz cheeks, kicking himself for letting his mind wander, blaming it on the fresh intake of alcohol that sent his mind buzzing with deep lustful desire. Having an attractive client did make things easier but he had to remind himself he was still working and even the idea of sleeping with a client was completely out of the question. 

“Thanks, but really you’re the star of the show here.” Claude smiled easily, his lips quirked up just enough to make Lorenz heart flutter with how well Claude wore that knowing smirk. 

Claude reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet to tuck a few crisp twenties into the strap of Lorenz dress.

“Well?” Claude cocked a brow, his wallet still open to reveal the stacks of cash, a promise for more if Lorenz played nice. 

The dancer was momentarily stunned, practically drooling at the amount of money Claude was flaunting. That would definitely pay his rent, and more. 

Lorenz hummed, arms reaching up to push his hair back as his hips dropped lower. He tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, body rolling in slow, sensual moments, taking his sweet time to savour the feel of Claude's muscles tensing below him.

His thighs were bare against the fabric of Claude’s pants, dress scrunched further up his legs with the position, able to feel the heat radiating off his body and it set a fire in Lorenz chest. 

He closed his eyes, feeling himself as he moved to the slow bass through the speakers. His hands dragged down from his neck, to his chest and down his thighs, touching himself because Claude couldn't. He could feel Claude’s eyes, gaze piercing as he watched. Lorenz cracked an eye open as Claude reclined further into the couch, watching through hooded eyes as the man worried his bottom lip between pearly white teeth. 

Lorenz sucked in his own breath, caught off guard by the sudden twitch in his groin, finding himself getting mildly turned on by Claude watching him. 

He turned himself around in a swift movement, needing to get a grip on himself. It was usually pretty easy to shake his ass but Claude was a distraction that somehow made things harder, much _harder._ Lorenz movements faltering when every time he looked at Claude he was lost with how gorgeous he was, unfairly so and Lorenz regretted every moment he needed to stay professional instead of throwing himself at the man, money be damned.

He bent himself in half as he stood between Claude’s legs, pulling his dress up slowly until just the swell of his cheeks were exposed. 

He smiled as he felt another dollar bill being tucked into the tight elastic of the dress and he kept pulling it up higher until deep red lace panties were fully exposed. 

He didn't miss the small mumble of ‘shit’ below Claude’s breath. Glancing over his shoulder and smiling innocently. The red lace hugged his ass perfectly, the sides tied together with only a single thin strap that threatened to give away if Lorenz even flexed a little too hard. 

Lorenz moved back to face Claude and slid into his lap, straddling a single thigh as his knee pressed between the others spread legs, grinding down on him in easy movements. 

He needed to hold back the wicked grin of victory as Claude pulled more bills out and dropped them to the side for Lorenz to pick up later, feeling like a cat that got the cream, his stomach bubbling with excitement. 

He sat up on his knees, wiggling in Claude's lap as he reached for the zipper, toying with the metal clasp until Claude tossed another bill at him. Lorenz’s face was starting to hurt as he held back his smirk, easing the zipper down inch by inch. Every bill that Claude dropped, the zipper lowered and Lorenz could practically see the man below him sweating as the delicate lace started to peek through the black fabric. 

There was at least five hundred dollars sitting on the sofa waiting for Lorenz to collect and he wanted to cry with relief but Claude was hardly done and Lorenz wasn’t ready to stop either. 

Lorenz shrugged his shoulders back and the tiny black dress fell to the floor, leaving him scantily clad in red lace that stood out against his pale skin in the dim lights of their semi-private booth. 

“Like what you see?” Lorenz purred and he thrived at seeing Claude's fingers flex with desire to touch but knew better than to lay a hand on the dancer. 

“Yeah.” Claude’s is breathless, his voice barely above a whisper, his throat suddenly feeling very dry and he had half a mind to reach for his drink to quench his thirst. 

Lorenz wished so desperately for Claude to touch him, wanted those thick fingers to grab at him, hold him down, and for his teeth to rip apart the delicate lace that keeps him from standing practically nude. He wanted Claude to take what he wanted, was fully willing to give it to him but this wasn’t a private room and Lorenz wasn’t about to give himself completely to this man when he had already gotten so much. 

Half the fun was leaving a client wanting more. 

Lorenz hummed and pulled back slowly, peeling himself out of Claude’s grasp. The air around him felt cold so he bent to grab his discarded dress. 

“Sadly, my shift is over now, but I do hope to see you again soon, Mr. Riegan.” 

Lorenz zipped himself back into his dress, collected his payment and turned to leave after pressing a chaste kiss to Claude's cheek.  
He winked at the man and strutted down to the backroom with a little more pep in his stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @zonderliing 
> 
> Maybe ill find pictures of what i imagine lorenz wearing..

**Author's Note:**

> Look ive never even been in a strip club before and neither can i speak on behalf of any real sex workers but i HAVE seen Hustlers so-
> 
> Also this is fiction


End file.
